tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Katherine von Swartzschild
Katherine von Swartzschild ''(pełne imię i nazwisko: Katerina von Swartzschild) urodziła się w XV w. w Niemczech jako córka Barona von Swartzschilda i Elizabeth Morrow. Z pomocą swej służącej Gudren, została przemieniona w wampira przez Klausa. 500 lat przed akcją powieści, Katherine przemieniła braci Salvatore w wampiry, za pomocą wymiany krwi. Wygląd zewnętrzny ''„Postać w białej sukni z trenem odwróciła się od świecy, którą zapalała, i Elena ujrzała twarz, która mogłaby być jej własną. Ale była nieco zmieniona, blada i piękna jak lodowa figura, zniekształcona. Wyglądała jak niezliczone odbicia, które widziała we śnie o sali luster. Wykrzywiona i głodna. Szydercza. Jej głos był lekki i słodki. Jak ze srebra, pomyślała Elena. Jak jej rzęsy. Jej suknia też połyskiwała srebrem. Ale jej włosy były złote, niemal takie jak Eleny. Oczy były szmaragdowe. Na szyi miała naszyjnik z kamieniem w tym samym żywym kolorze. Zrobiła piruet. Elena zauważyła, że to, co wzięła za tren sukni, było w rzeczywistości jej włosami. Spływały jak roztopione złoto po jej plecach i rozlewały się po podłodze." Katherine wyróżniała się swą specyficzną urodą, która sprawiała, że większość mężczyzn zakochiwała się w niej już od pierwszego wejrzenia. Z powodu niezwykłego fizycznego podobieństwa między Katherine i Eleną, Katherine zastanawiała się - zanim dowiedziała się, że Elena była w rzeczywistości jej młodszą siostrą - że może być jej dalszą krewną, a Stefano zastanawiał się kiedyś, czy Elena była reinkarnacją Katherine, choć w końcu uświadomił sobie, że tak nie jest, a Katherine sama później poznała prawdę o ich pokrewieństwie i zawarła pokój z Eleną. Osobowość Na początku, podczas retrospekcji w powieściach, Katherine - młoda i piękna wampirzyca, w której obaj bracia Salvatore się zakochali, wydaje się być słodką, potulną, naiwną, dziecinną, wrażliwą i wrażliwą emocjonalnie dziewczyną, ale miała egoistyczną, zepsutą, dziecinną i niedojrzałą stronę. Kiedy Stefano i Damon spotykają się z nią po raz pierwszy w okresie renesansu, jest delikatną młodą niemiecką szlachcianką z mrocznym sekretem (jej sekretem jest to, że jest wampirem). Katherine sprawia wrażenie osoby kruchej, łagodnej, niewinnej i nieco zbyt naiwnej. Kiedy Katherine i Stefano spędzali czas razem, ich ojcowie, Baron von Swartzschild i Giuseppe Salvatore, byli bardzo zadowoleni z zalotów Stefano i Katherine, i zaczęli omawiać perspektywy ewentualnego małżeństwa. Stefano uważa, że ojciec Katherine za bardzo kocha córkę, by zmusić ją do małżeństwa wbrew jej woli, pozostawiając wybór męża Katherine. Pomimo jej wampiryzmu, nie wydaje się rozumieć emocji cienia oraz ciemniejszej strony życia i jako taka, nie potrafi pojąć głębokich korzeni konfliktu pomiędzy Stefano i Damonem. Pokazuje swoją niedojrzałość i dziecinność, odmawiając wyboru między dwoma braćmi Salvatore i wierzy, że męczenie się rozwiąże ich trudności i rywalizację między nimi. Przemieniła obu braci Salvatore, karmiąc ich swoją krwią, tym samym mając nadzieję, iż nie będzie musiała wybierać. Kiedy jej plan zawiódł, postanowiła upozorować własną śmierć, poprzez wystawienie się na słońce bez pierścienia ochronnego z lapis-lazuli i pozostawiając po sobie stos popiołu wraz z notatką, w jednej ze swoich sukni pod drzewem cytrynowym. Damon i Stefano przebili się mieczami, obwiniając się nawzajem o spłonięcie ukochanej. Katherine fizycznie mocno przypomina Elenę Gilbert, co spowodowało początkowe zainteresowanie Stefano i Damona, chociaż Stefano później uświadomił sobie, że Elena jest silniejsza emocjonalnie niż Katherine, uważana niegdyś przez niego za łagodną i delikatną, tak jak przystało dobrze wychowanej dziewczynie pod koniec XV wieku. Jednak w ciągu stuleci między włoskim renesansem a momentem, w którym po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w Szale, Katherine stała się dość przebiegła i szalona, co przynajmniej częściowo wynika z wpływu Klausa, jej wampirzego stwórcy. W końcu Katherine stała się całkowitym przeciwieństwem dawnej siebie. Zmieniła się w złą, szaloną, okrutną, morderczą, zimnokrwistą, nieludzką, mściwą, zazdrosną, manipulującą, złośliwą kobietę, żądną władzy oraz zemsty. Chwaliła się zabijaniem wielu ludzi i wampirów w ciągu ostatnich kilku stuleci, i wykazywała tendencje psychopatyczne. Jednak pomimo jej nowych negatywnych cech charakteru, Katherine wciąż wykazuje żal i ból serca nad tym, co wydarzyło się w przeszłości z nią i braćmi Salvatore. Jest bardzo zazdrosna o Elenę i nienawidzi zarówno Damona, jak i Stefano, za odwagę kochania innej kobiety. Kiedy Stefano oświadcza się Elenie i daje jej pierścień lapis-lazuli należący do Katherine, wampirzyca wścieka się i z zazdrości o nią, używa swojej mocy, by sprowadzić samochód Eleny do rzeki przy Wickery Bridge, topiąc ją. Ujawnia się ona jako "Inna Moc", która niszczy miasto Fell's Church. W Szale, Katherine antagonizuje Stefano, Damona i Elenę. Porywa ich, wiąże i torturuje, zanim w końcu im się ujawnia. Drażni ich szczegółami swoich wybryków w Kościele Fell'ów, o których nikt nie miał pojęcia. Tymczasem, kieruje ona psami, by zaatakowały uczniów opuszczających Śnieżny Bal w liceum Eleny. Katherine ujawniła także w Szale, że chociaż w przeszłości zależało jej na obydwu braciach Salvatore, to zawsze Stefano kochała o wiele bardziej niż Damona i przez te wszystkie lata nabrała głębokiej, intensywnej obsesji na jego punkcie. To wyjaśnia, dlaczego była tak bardzo zazdrosna i antagonistyczna wobec Eleny, dziewczyny, w której Stefano był obecnie głęboko zakochany. Prawdziwa osobowość Po zniszczeniu, Katherine widziała wszystko, co zrobiła w swoim życiu jako człowiek i jako wampir, powodując jej demencję. Gniew został zastąpiony przez bardziej dojrzałą osobowość: świadomą, mądrą, stabilną i lojalną. Katherine starała się pozostać lojalna wobec Klausa, ale Starszy był zaślepiony złością i dumą po tym, jak został pokonany po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu. W końcu Katherine staje się przyjazna i uczy się tolerancji i akceptacji Eleny jako swojej siostry. Nazwisko Pierwotnie, prawdziwe nazwisko Katherine to Katerina von Swartzschild. Jednak z nieznanego powodu Katerina została zmieniona na Katherine. Było to podczas jej pobytu u rodziny Salvatore. L. J. Smith stworzyła postać o imieniu Katherine von Swartzschild, ale ponieważ wersje powieści w różnych krajach, jako nazwisko Swartzschild nie istnieje w prawdziwym życiu, powoduje to zamieszanie co do jego znaczenia i pochodzenia. * Katherine jest kobiecym imieniem o nieokreślonym pochodzeniu. Wygląda na to, że pochodzi z greckiego Αικατερινη (''Aikaterine), co oznacza "każdy z dwóch" lub prawdopodobnie od ''καθαρος ''(Katharos), co oznacza "czysty". * Początek nazwiska Katherine - '''von' - jest niemieckim przyimkiem, który w przybliżeniu oznacza "z". * Swartzschild pochodzi od niemieckich słów: Swartz i schild, a ich znaczenie to "Czarny znak" lub "Czarna tarcza". ** Swartz pochodzi od niskiego niemieckiego słowa "schwarz", co oznacza "czarny" lub "śniady". ** schild pochodzi z środkowo-niemieckiego/środkowo-holenderskiego słowa "schild", co oznacza "tarczę". Moce i zdolności Katherine stała się dość potężnym wampirem, a zwłaszcza w czasach ''Szału''. Katherine, podobnie jak inne wampiry, wykazywała standardowe moce i zdolności wampirów, takie jak wyostrzone zmysły, zwiększona siła fizyczna, super-szybkość, itp. Miała również zdolność do zmiany postaci m.in. w kota, sowę oraz tygrysa. Właściwie, to jest ona jednym z najpotężniejszych wampirów, jakie można było spotkać w serii. * Perswazja - Nadprzyrodzona zdolność kontrolowania i manipulowania ciałem, umysłem oraz duszą zwierzęcia bądź osoby. * Kontrola pogody - '''Nadprzyrodzona zdolność pozwalająca wpływać na wzorce energii meteorologicznej, tworząc deszcz, wiatr, grad, błyskawice, śnieg, deszcz ze śniegiem, mgłę, a także zmiany temperatury. Katherine miała bardzo silną zdolność kontrolowania pogody, z łatwością wywołując niebezpieczne burze. * '''Manipulacja żywiołami - Nadprzyrodzona zdolność kontrolowania i manipulowania żywiołami powietrza, ziemi, ognia, wody, błyskawic, itp. * Kontrola zwierząt - Nadprzyrodzona zdolność może poradzić sobie z wszelkiego rodzaju dzikimi zwierzętami lub zwierzętami domowymi. Zwykle można kontrolować tylko jeden gatunek na raz. * Gojenie - Nadprzyrodzona zdolność do leczenia wszystkich infekcji i urazów z przyspieszoną prędkością. * Nieśmiertelność - Nadprzyrodzona zdolność życia wiecznego i młodości. * Zmysły - U wampirów wszystkie zmysły, takie jak: słuch, wzrok, węch oraz smak są wyostrzone. * Zmiennokształtność - Nadprzyrodzona zdolność do zmiany postaci m.in. w zwierzęta. * Szybkość - Nadprzyrodzona zdolność skakania, poruszania się i biegania z nadludzką prędkością. * Siła - Nadprzyrodzona zdolność nadludzkiej siły. * Iluzja - Może zakłócać rzeczywistość jednej lub więcej rzeczy naraz. Iluzja jest ograniczona, ponieważ wykorzystuje krótki czas, ale za to neutralizuje wroga i zwykle nie wydaje rozkazów ofiarom. * Telepatia - Nadprzyrodzona zdolność do komunikowania się mentalnie z innymi wampirami bez kontaktu fizycznego i dużych odległości. * Odporność - Katherine, jak wszystkie inne wampiry, jest odporna na ludzkie choroby i toksyny. Nie starzeje się. * Zmartwychwstanie - Nadprzyrodzona zdolność powrotu z martwych. Aby powrócić, Starszy potrzebuje krwi potomków. W przypadku zniszczenia ciała może istnieć esencja Starszego, która zajmuje jedno z ciał jego potomka. Słabości Katherine jest bardzo potężnym wampirem i dlatego jest bardziej dotknięta słabościami niż większość wampirów. * Zaproszenie - Wampir nie może wejść do domu, w którym nie został zaproszony. * Bieżąca woda - Wampir nie może przekraczać bieżącej wody, ale może przemieszczać się pod nią tunelami. * Osłona materii (duchy) - Wampir nie może zranić i pokonać ducha. Jednak duchy mogą się zamanifestować i wysłać wampira w miejsce, w którym nie może zadać więcej obrażeń. * Drewno - Drewno jest szkodliwe dla wampirów, a drewniany przedmiot zadany prosto w serce oznacza dla nich śmierć. * Dekapitacja - Ścięcie głowy jest dla wampira śmiertelne. * Ogień - Ogień jest w stanie zabić Katherine, tak jak jest zabójczy dla większości wampirów. * Światło słoneczne - Wampiry płoną w kontakcie ze światłem słonecznym, co więcej, zabija je. Katherine jest świetnym przykładem na to, iż nie jest ona wyjątkiem. Historia Uratowana Przez Starszego Urodzona w XV wieku w Niemczech, Katherine, jako córka Barona von Swartzschilda, była bardzo słaba i wątła w dzieciństwie, a jej ostatnia choroba była niestety śmiertelna. Dziewczyna wspomina później, że nie była w stanie oddychać i była zbyt słaba, aby się poruszyć. Jej ojciec był zdruzgotany. Gudren, jej służąca, szukała wampira o imieniu Klaus, który był wówczas w miejscowej wiosce. Klaus przemienił ją w wampira, ratując ją tym samym z rąk śmierci i czyniąc ją znacznie silniejszą niż jaka kiedykolwiek była w życiu. To Gudren doradza jej w kwestii praktyczności bycia wampirem, mówiąc jej, aby wykonała pierścień lapis-lazuli jako talizman przeciwko słońcu i przynosząc jej małe zwierzęta do karmienia. Jakiś czas później jej ojciec zabiera ją latem do Włoch, ponieważ uważa, że cieplejszy klimat pomoże jej dojść do siebie. Jest prawdopodobnie starym i dobrym przyjacielem Giuseppe Conte di Salvatore, ponieważ zostaje z nim i zostawia Katherine w posiadłości, gdy ma interesy we Florencji. Gniew Braci To tutaj poznaje przystojnego, najmłodszego syna Conte, Stefano Salvatore, i oboje rozpoczynają romantyczny związek i zaloty; dzieli z nim również swój sekret bycia wampirem. Katherine i Stefano są do siebie głęboko przywiązani i lubią przebywać w swojej obecności. Niemalże codziennie spędzają ze sobą dużo czasu. Zakochują się w sobie tak bardzo, że ich ojcowie zaczynają mówić o ewentualnym małżeństwie. Podczas pobytu w Posiadłości Salvatorów zauważono, iż opuszcza ona swoją komnatę dopiero o zmierzchu, ale Giuseppe przeoczył to dziwne zachowanie z powodu przeważnie słodkiej i łagodnej osobowości Katherine. Mówi Stefano, że nie pije ludzkiej krwi, ponieważ nie pragnie władzy; z tego samego powodu, pomimo ofert Klausa, nie wymieniała z nim krwi od pierwszej transformacji. Uważa, że picie ludzkiej krwi nie powinno odbywać się lekko i chce poczekać, aż znajdzie wiecznego towarzysza. Katherine widzi w Stefano możliwego wiecznego towarzysza miłości i pragnie go poślubić. Jednak powrót Damona z uniwersytetu przerywa wszelkie rozmowy o małżeństwie między Stefano i Katherine, ponieważ Katherine zdaje się pociągać również mroczny, uwodzicielski urok Damona. Kiedy interweniuje w gorącej, intensywnej kłótni między Damonem i jego ojcem, Giuseppe, co prawdopodobnie skutkowałoby odcięciem Damona od jego dziedzictwa, Stefano staje się lekko zazdrosny, a istniejące wcześniej napięcie pomiędzy dwoma braćmi rośnie. Kiedy lato zaczyna się kończyć, Damon zauważa, że Baron wkrótce opuści Florencję z Katherine, chyba że zdecyduje się ona wyjść za mąż za któregoś z nich i pozostać tam. Damon ujawnia również, że Katherine podzieliła się z nim swoją tajemnicą, wzmacniając jeszcze większą niechęć Stefano do Damona. Bracia zaczynają walczyć o swoje uczucia na poważnie, ale Katherine przypomina im, że jest wampirem i nie może żyć jak normalna florencka dama, i oświadcza, że jej towarzysz / mąż musi porzucić swoje zwykłe ludzkie życie dla cienia, co oznacza, że stanie się on nieśmiertelny tak jak ona. Ponieważ nie powstrzymuje to żadnego z braci Salvatore, mówi im, że potrzebuje więcej czasu na wybór między nimi. Katherine dokonuje wyboru, przychodząc do nich osobno w nocy i wymieniając krew z obojgiem, najpierw ze Stefano podczas czulenia się, a następnie z Damonem, zamieniając ich w wampiry i oświadczając, że chce, aby cała trójka była „radosnymi towarzyszami na zawsze” . Tragiczny Los Obaj bracia gwałtownie odrzucają jej decyzję, wściekli z zazdrości, rywalizacji i zranionej dumy. Katherine ucieka od nich we łzach, zrozpaczona i głęboko zdenerwowana. Razem ze swoją służącą, Gudren, wymyśla plan, który według niej sprawi, że Damon i Stefano odłożą na bok swoją intensywną nienawiść i uświadomią sobie swój błąd. W rezultacie fałszuje swoją własną śmierć. Następnego ranka bracia znajdują pod swoim ulubionym drzewem cytrynowym coś, co według nich jest popiołem i ubraniem Katherine, w tym jej pierścień lapis-lazuli, który był używany do ochrony jej przed słońcem. Stefano i Damon obwiniają się nawzajem za śmierć ukochanej, więc wyciągają miecze i zabijają się, dźgając się w serca i budząc się później w rodzinnej krypcie już jako wampiry. Zniszczona Niewinność Tymczasem, wiele lat później, Katherine, wraca do niemieckiej wioski, by odnaleźć Klausa, z którym mieszka od stuleci. Książki sugerują, że on ją wykorzystuje, ucząc ją, by stała się znacznie twardszą, silniejszą wampirzycą, a wraz z upływem czasu pod wpływem Klausa staje się głodna i szalona, całkowicie tracąc dziecięcą niewinność i naiwność. W końcu próbuje zabić Klausa, najwyraźniej wierząc, że jej się udało. Miłość Zamieniła Się W Szaloną Obsesję W pewnym momencie pod koniec XX wieku, Katherine przybywa do małego amerykańskiego miasteczka Fell's Church, w Wirginii, gdzie po raz pierwszy widzi Elenę Gilbert, która z kolei jest do niej uderzająco podobna. Elena tak bardzo przypomina Katherine, że nawet sama Katherine uważa, że może być jej bardzo dalekim krewnym. Katherine podprogowo wywiera wpływ zarówno na Stefano, jak i na Damona, aby poszli za nią do miasta, mając nadzieję, że gdy obaj zobaczą Elenę, uhonorują jej pamięć i poczują ogromną winę i wyrzuty sumienia z powodu tragicznych wydarzeń sprzed wieków. Jednak Stefano zakochuje się bez pamięci w Elenie, która przypadkowo okazuje się być jego bratnią duszą. Damon zaś również wydaje się czuć głęboki pociąg do Eleny i próbuje ją uwieść, aby pozbyć się Stefano z czystej zazdrości, zemsty i nienawiści. Katherine przybiera postać białego kotka, którego młodsza siostra Eleny, Margaret, bierze za zwierzaka. Czasami Katherine działa antagonistycznie na braci, jak wtedy, gdy więzi Stefano w studni i ma poważne myśli o skręceniu karku Damona, gdy jest on w formie kruka, marzenie, które Bonnie telepatycznie realizuje. Kiedy Stefano oświadcza się Elenie i daje jej mały złoty pierścionek lapis-lazuli jako pierścionek zaręczynowy należący do Katherine, ta staje się niezwykle zazdrosna i mściwa, że Stefano zakochał się w Elenie. W rezultacie Katherine używa swoich mocy, by sprowadzić samochód Eleny do rzeki, topiąc ją i tym samym zabijając, nie wiedząc jednak, iż Elena miała wampirzą krew Stefano w swoim organizmie. Poświęcenie Po tym, jak Elena budzi się jako wampir, Katherine zakłóca ceremonię pamięci Eleny, wpływając na psy w mieście, aby atakowały ich właścicieli przed kościołem. To wydarzenie powoduje, że Elena, Stefano i Damon zdają sobie sprawę, że coś jest nie tak; zaczynają szukać „Innej Mocy” w Fell's Church, co prowadzi ich do śmiertelnej konfrontacji z Katherine w grobowcu Honorii Fell, gdzie zamieszkała, i atakuje ich w postaci śnieżnobiałego tygrysa. Katherine wiąże ich, torturuje i ujawnia się trio, wyśmiewając ich szczegółami swoich wybryków w Fell's Church, o których nie wiedzieli. W tym samym czasie kieruje psami, aby atakowały uczniów opuszczających Śnieżny Bal w liceum Eleny. Kiedy planuje zabić ich wszystkich, Elena przechytrza ją, rzucając się na nią i zrywając z jej szyi naszyjnik z lapis-lazuli, powodując, że wampirzyca pali się w słońcu, tym samym zmieniając wielowiekowe kłamstwo w prawdę i ratując mieszkańców miasteczka, a także Stefano i Damona. Jednak Elena jako wampir umiera wraz z Katherine po wystawieniu się na światło słoneczne. W Mroku, ''Klaus przybywa do Fell's Church, szukając zemsty na Stefano za śmierć Katherine. Szał Moc przeznaczenia Bez szans Katherine podróżuje razem z Damonem po Europie. Bawi się swoim nowym chłopakiem Roberto, którego niedawno przemieniła w wampira. Ich życie jest przyjemne dopóki nie zostają zaatakowani przez niezniszczalne wampiry, którym udaje się zabić Roberto. Katherine i Damon uciekają. W krótkim czasie przemierzają większą część Europy w celu zmylenia pościgu. W końcu na wschodzie Europy dochodzi do walki. Kiedy obojgu wydaje się, że udało im się powstrzymać prześladowców, jeden z wampirów wstaje i wbija Katherine kołek w serce. Wampirzyca telepatycznie przeprasza Stefano, a potem umiera w objęciach Damona. Bez słów Ciekawostki *W serialu telewizyjnym jest przedstawiana przez Ninę Dobrev i zmieniona na Katerinę Petrovą. *Katherine i Klaus, byli jedynymi wampirami, którzy osuszali inne wampiry z krwi. *Zarówno Katherine w książkach, jak i w serialu zdecydowanie wolą Stefano/Stefana Salvatore. *Katherine mówi Elenie, Stefanowi i Damonowi, że zamordowała Klausa wieki temu, ale w [[Mrok|''Mroku]] ujawnione jest, że Klaus i Starsi, potrafią manipulować umysłami "młodszych wampirów". *Jej wampirze formy to biały kot z niebieskimi oczami, biała sowa ze złotawym spodem skrzydeł oraz biały tygrys w złote paski. *Z pomocą swojej pokojówki Gudren sfingowała swoją śmierć, aby pojednać Stefano i Damona, którzy o nią rywalizowali. Co ciekawe swoim zachowaniem sprawiła, że nienawidzili się jeszcze bardziej i przebili się nawzajem mieczami, przemieniając się tym samym w wampiry. *W książce jej włosy sięgają połowy pleców i są złociste, a oczy mają odcień lapis lazuli w serialu, zaś ma brązowe włosy tej samej długości, oliwkową karnację i ciemne oczy. *Jest przyrodnią siostrą Eleny i Margaret od strony matki. Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Postacie z powieści Kategoria:Wampiry z powieści Kategoria:Martwi z powieści